Resistance spot welding may be used to join steel substrates. In general, resistance spot welding may include clamping a workpiece, e.g., the steel substrates to be joined, between two welding electrodes with a force, and passing an electrical current from one welding electrode, through the workpiece, to the second welding electrode for a time period to thereby complete an electrical circuit. The electrical current generates heat from electrical resistance within the workpiece, at the substrate-to-substrate faying interface, and at both of the electrode-to-workpiece interfaces. The heat momentarily melts the steel substrates at the substrate-to-substrate faying interface to form a weld nugget, i.e., a resistance spot weld joint, and thereby joins the steel substrates.